¿Soy tu amante?
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Unos ojos color jade le dieron la bienvenida, se miraron unos segundos y como si hubiese caído bajo el canto de una Sirena, empezó a caminar como autómata hacia ella.–Soy Neji – la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella jadeo al sentir un bulto bajo sus pantalones.– Soy… Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Van a pensar... Que ching*** estas haciendo?, Deberías de estar actualizando los otros fics, pero me secaron el cerebro por el momento, y como un fic que tengo ya mero llega a su fin, pues dije... Ok, ok, no pasa nada :D! JHAJHA!, es que esta idea la tenía en la cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que el de "Mito o Realidad" y el otro primero vio la luz xD HAHA!, En fin :D

Esta de más decir que es un Neji x Sakura, verdad?

* * *

Capítulo 1

– Relájate hombre. – Lee palmeo el hombro de un muy enojado, Neji.

– ¡Y una mierda! ¡Me tiene harto con sus celos paranoicos! – Jalo sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás.

Lee negó. Neji era su mejor amigo, al igual que lo era Tenten, pero cuando peleaban así, no sabía de que lado ponerse. Tenten era algo…controladora.

– Encima me amenaza con quitarme a Rin – Gruño.

Lee tapo su rostro con sus manos. Rin era la hija en común de sus amigos de infancia. Siempre habían sido amigos, desde que tenía 12 años. Ahora, 18 años después lo seguían siendo, con la diferencia que Tenten y Neji llevaban 9 años de casados y tenían una niña hermosa de cabellos castaños de 7.

– ¿Por qué carajos no entiende que no tengo ninguna amante? – Se tiro aun costado de su amigo pelinegro y este suspiro.

Lee cerro sus ojos negros y contó mentalmente hasta tres…le daría pistas sutilmente.

– El león piensa que todos son de su condición. – no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Escucho la respiración de Neji hacerse pesada y supo que entendió la indirecta.

– ¿Tú crees…que ella si tenga un amante? – Lee se encogió de hombros.

– Yo solo digo lo que pienso – Neji resoplo. – ¡Hey! Deja esa cara larga y vámonos ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol. – Ambos rieron.

Neji agradeció en silencio el tener un amigo como Lee, siempre le subía el ánimo. Bueno, él y el alcohol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música retumbaba por todos lados, en cada rincón de ese lugar. Neji pensaba que iría a un bar tranquilo a beber y platicar. Pero no, Lee, aún se creía un joven adolescente y lo había llevado al club nocturno más concurrido de la cuidad. Rodó los ojos y siguió a su atolondrado amigo por el lugar.

– ¡Te va a gustar! – le grito por sobre la música. Neji lo dudo, pero no dijo nada.

Pidieron unas bebidas algo exóticas y se quedaron en la barra a beberlas. La gente iba y venía de todos lados. Neji miro mejor el lugar y reconoció que en verdad era agradable. Tal vez ya no era un adolescente en busca de aventura, ¡pero carajo! Tampoco era un vejestorio, tenía solo 30. Dicen que los treinta son los mejores. Pues lo comprobaría.

– Lee – este lo miro – No quiero que digas nada de lo que pase hoy, ¿Ok? – Lee abrió los ojos como platos. Enseguida entendió el mensaje. Neji follaria hoy.

– ¡Hey! Para que estamos los amigos – y le guiño un ojo – Te ayudare a elegir a la mejor candidata – rió – ¡Que valga la pena los cuernos que traerá Tente! – Neji no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Su matrimonio apestaba. Varias veces pensó en el divorcio, pero Tenten, enloquecía y empezaba a amenazarlo. Por lo que desistía y estaban bien por un tiempo. Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que se mudaron a la cuidad. Tenten, cambio. Diario peleaban por cualquier cosa. Ahora si, lo mejor es el divorcio.

– Disculpe – una dulce voz lo llamo desde un lado – ¿Me pasa un popote? – Lee silbo por lo bajo, por lo que solo Neji lo escucho.

– Ah si – estiro su mano y se lo dio a la mujer a su lado – Listo – Sonrió.

– Gracias…– y se fue.

Neji observo su caminar. Más específicamente su trasero que solo se encontraba cubierto por una linda falda negra bastante corta.

– Esa mujer grita por todos lados "Follame" – Neji rió abiertamente.

– Se mira muy joven. – aparto la vista de su cuerpo y se giro a Lee quien miraba aún a la mujer de segundos antes.

– Si esta aquí, es porque "Ya alcanza el timbre" – Neji soltó una carcajada y negó por las ocurrencias de su amigo – ¡Mírala! – Lo hizo y deseo no hacerle caso a su amigo.

Ella estaba bailando la canción que sonaba por todo el lugar, era una canción algo lenta pero con ritmo. De esas que hacen que las mujeres muevan sus caderas lenta y sensualmente. Misma acción que ella estaba haciendo.

– Su cuerpo grita ¡Follame! – Volvió a repetir Lee, y esta vez estuvo de acuerdo – Si te la vas a echar, apúrate, hay varios buitres al acecho.

Neji miro alrededor y en efecto, varios hombres no le quitaban la vista de encima. Pero como hacerlo cuando bailaba _así. _ Hacia movimientos circulares con su cintura, haciendo que su trasero se mirase un poco debajo de esa corta falda, pasaba sus manos por su estrecha cintura, por sobre sus senos para terminar en su cuello, el cuál acariciaba lentamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos.

Se tomo su bebida de un solo trago y camino hacia ella. Escucho una carcajada de Lee, pero poco le importo. A cada paso que daba titubeaba, sentía que en cualquier momento se acobardaría y así paso, a tan solo 4 pasos de ella, se quedo estático en su lugar. Aunque las cosas estuvieran mal entre el y Tenten, ella no merecía esto, ella era la madre de su hija, ella era la mujer que una vez… ¿Amo? Cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, supo que estaba perdido. Unos ojos color jade le dieron la bienvenida, se miraron unos segundos y como si hubiese caído bajo el canto de una Sirena, empezó a caminar como autómata hacia la mujer de ojos color jade. Ella seguía bailando sin apartar la vista de él.

Coloco sus manos en las caderas femeninas y se estremeció. ¡Era culpa de Tenten! Tantas peleas bajan la libido a la hora de intimar. Tenía tres meses sin nada de contacto físico.

– Soy Neji – la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella jadeo al sentir un bulto bajo sus pantalones. Sonrió de lado. En verdad estaba buscando un poco de acción.

– Soy… Sakura – y movió su pelvis de forma circular para rozar sus intimidades, los movimientos se disfrazaban con el baile.

Neji gruño.

– ¿No quieres ir…– callo al sentir sus senos apretarse sobre su torso ¡Esta mujer lo volvería loco! –…a un lugar más privado? – su voz salio algo ronca. Sakura mordió su labio y giro su cabeza hacia atrás. Siguió su mirada y vio un par de ojos azules. Una mujer rubia le sonreía asintiendo.

– ¡Listo! – Sonrió – Solo le estaba avisando a mi amiga, iré por mi bolso.

La vio platicar con la mujer de minutos antes. Estaba sonrojada y le temblaban las manos. Bufó. Se viste y baila _así, _¿Y ahora saldrá con que es una mujer tímida e inocente? Rió divertido. ¡Mujeres!

– ¿Nos vamos? – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda baja.

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al motel, Sakura, estaba más que nerviosa. Era una calurosa noche de Julio y ella estaba por perder su virginidad con un extraño. Respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse. Ino y sus estúpidas frases. !YOLO! Repetía constantemente. ¡Y ella era más estúpida por repetirlas también! Miro al hombre que caminaba a su lado y, la verdad no le importo nada. El estúpido de Sasuke, la había orillado a esta decisión. Ella solo quería sentirse seductora y atractiva, pero cuando quiso intentar provocar a Sasuke, simplemente la ignoro. Rodó los ojos. Así que en su orgullo y amor propio se había ido junto con Ino a un club. Esa noche se sintieron grandes, era la primera vez que entraban a un lugar de esos. Acababan de cumplir los 18 años. Ino había gritado emocionada y había corrido a la barra, y no paraba de decir "!YOLO!"

Y era verdad, solo se vive una vez...

Escucho la puerta siendo abierta y se tenso. Aún podía echarse a correr por el pasillo. _"Eres una simple mocosa aparentando ser una mujer" _Las palabras dichas por Sasuke, le dieron el valor que necesitaba. Cuadro los hombros y entró seguida de Neji.

– Huh – Neji carraspeo – Esto es algo incomodo…pero – Sakura estuvo de acuerdo – No soy de la clase de hombres que hacen esto, así que…– Dejo la frase inconclusa y miro a Sakura quien se quitaba los zapatos de tacón. Sin ellos se miraba aun más joven.

– Creo que los dos sabemos lo que sigue ¿Verdad? – Neji sonrió. ¿Dónde quedo la mujer tímida y callada que lo acompaño en el auto? Una vez más rió divertido. ¡Mujeres! – ¿Tienes condones? – pregunto acercándose a él, contoneando sus caderas para que su falda terminara de ceder.

Neji palideció. ¡NO! No llevaba condones. Gruño frustrado.

Sakura rió. Llevo sus manos al cinto y lo desabrochó.

– Da gracias que siempre traigo algunos en mi bolso. – Nejii rodó los ojos. ¡Genial! No era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¡Y luego dicen que los hombres somos los promiscuos!

Gruño cuando Sakura, rozo su entre pierna con sus manos. Sakura sonrió. Podría ser virgen, pero… ¿Quién dice que las mujeres no ven porno? Se puede aprender muchas cosas de ahí. Bajo de un tirón los pantalones de Neji y se arrodillo entre sus piernas. Bajo lentamente los boxers. A Neji lo estaba matando la espera. Él sabía lo que venía y lo estaba deseando como loco. Una vez que estuvo desnudo de la cintura para abajo, escucho un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Sakura. Sonrió altanero.

– ¿Muy grande, Pequeña? – Sakura asintió sonrojada y lo miro desde abajo. Neji la agarro por los hombros y él, la beso apasionadamente en los labios. Sakura se agarro de sus hombros, sus piernas flaquearon cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

– Rico – dejo un casto beso en sus labios. – Quiero que bailes como lo hacías, pero esta vez, solo para mí. Imagina la música, imagina que seguimos aya. Sedúceme, otra vez.

Sakura asintió. En ese momento no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomo. Se notaba que Neji, tenía experiencia. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. Proyecto su canción favorito en su mente y sonrió. Movió sus caderas lentamente en forma circular y escuche un gruñido. Más confiada, agarro su blusa y la saco por encima de su cabeza. Soltó una pequeña risa. En su casa había ensayado _esto_ pero, la persona frente a ella no era no es la que pensaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Neji estaba desnudo frente a ella y apretaba las sabanas bajo sus manos.

– Eres hermosa – Sakura sonrió apenada. Neji la miraba como mujer, no como niña. Eso subió su ego. – Ven aquí – Sakura tomo la mano que le extendía. Se puso entre sus piernas. Sus pechos quedaron a la altura de la boca de Neji. Paso su lengua por la piel que no cubría el sostén. Sakura se estremeció. – ¡Rico! – repitió de nuevo. – Me pregunto ¿Cómo sabrán sin esto? – jalo un tirante y Sakura respingo.

– Compruébalo – Neji llevo sus manos a su espalda y en cuestión de segundos el sostén ya no estaba ahí.

Neji gruño. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Estaba muy bien conservada o era más joven de lo que el pensaba. Pasó su lengua por su pezón y sintió a Sakura estremecerse de nuevo. Sonrió. Era tan fácil hacerla estremecer. Con Tenten las cosas nunca fueron así de simples y placenteras. Gruño, pero esta vez de frustración. ¿Qué hacia pensando en la frígida de su esposa cuando tenía una mujer dispuesta a todo entre sus brazos? Ni puta idea. Dejo de pensar cuando, Sakura, agarro su cabello entre sus manos. Le encantaba que hicieran eso. Tenten odiaba su cabello largo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué mierda no podía concentrarse? ¿Sería su subconsciente? Mordió el pezón frustrado y Sakura soltó un quejido.

– Lo siento – Neji la miro a los ojos. Se disculpaba por la mordida y por que tal vez, no sería capaz de hacerlo con ella. Muy independientemente de lo perra que sea, Tenten, él tenía valores y ética. – Yo…no puedo hacer esto. – La miro un segundo al rostro y vio el desconcierto en ella.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto en un susurro. Tapo sus pechos con sus brazos, se sentía demasiado expuesta. – ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? – bajo la mirada avergonzada.

¡Estúpida! Se gritaba en su mente.

"_Eres una simple mocosa aparentando ser una mujer"_

Maldijo una y mil veces a Sasuke, a Neji y a ella misma. Era la verdad, ella no era así. Pero ¡Mierda! Quería sentirse atractiva y sexy. ¿Acaso eso era malo? Al parecer si.

– No.- negó rápidamente Neji. – En verdad eres hermosa, Sakura, pero yo no estoy hecho para cosas de una noche, y no, no es una invitación para algo más. – aclaro. – Siempre he pensado que los que se conocen así – señalo a ambos – no podrían tener más que esto…s_exo _– Sakura se agacho por su falda y se la puso rápidamente. Agarro su bolso en una mano y sus zapatillas en la otra – Sin ofender, pero…

Sakura rodó los ojos. Aquí venia el insulto. ¿Por qué la gente decía "Sin ofender" cuando claramente venía un insulto? ¿Era para suavizar el golpe? ¡Idiotas!

– No vuelvas a hacer esto. – Sakura alzo una ceja confundida. – En verdad eres hermosa, no tienes porque andar de cama en cama, así es muy poco probable que te tomen en serio.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y si no tuviera sus manos ocupadas, le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes.

– ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! – Le grito antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Neji suspiro. Era lo mejor. ¿Pero porque se sintió tan mal al ver las lágrimas en su rostro? Tal vez porque nunca le gusto ver llorar a las mujeres.

– ¡Te odio, Tenten! – miro su erección y, en verdad la odio. Por su culpa y de su moral, no tubo nada de acción con Sakura.

Agarro su miembro entre sus manos y gruño de coraje. Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, en este momento sería la boca de Sakura, quien estuviera en su miembro. Subía y bajaba lentamente. Cerro sus ojos y como si tuviera la imagen tatuada tras sus parpados, la miro, miro a Sakura bailar en el club y luego bailando aquí frente a él…solo para él.

Apretó su agarre contra su miembro y su mano cobro velocidad. Si no hubiera sido tan moralista, en este momento estaría dentro de Sakura. Hubiera arañado su espalda y jalado sus cabellos castaños. Gruño recordando como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Las venas de su erección resaltaron.

- ¡Ahh! –soltó bajito.

Si hubiera tenido el valor de mandar todo a la mierda por una noche, Sakura estaría bajo su cuerpo, encima y contra la pared. Sakura estaría gritando de placer con las mejillas sonrosadas y su largo cabello rosa pegado a su espalda debido al sudor.

Mordió su labio inferior y acelero el ritmo. ¡Joder! Si con solo imaginarla sentía tanto placer, si hubiera seguido con el plan inicial, en estos momentos estaría estallando dentro de ella y no…en su mano.

Respiro hondo tratando de regularizar su respiración y negó con frustración. Miro su semen en su mano y parte del piso y se frustro aún más.

– El hubiera no existe…– susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura salio del motel cojeando, se había puesto un zapato mientras caminaba, se recargo en la pared para ponerse el otro. Marco a Ino y espero. Mordió su labio para no llorar. ¡Que humillación!

– Los hombres nunca rechazarían un poco de sexo…– bufó al recordar las palabras de Ino – ¡Jodete! – Saco un cigarro de su bolso y lo encendió mientras esperaba.

Dos fracasos en una sola noche era mucho para su ego. ¡A la mierda los hombres, seré lesbiana! Rió. Había leído esa frase en una fotografía en Facebook, en el momento le dio gracia, pero ahora, tal vez la chica que lo escribió paso por algo similar. Ahora la entendía, pero seguían gustándole los hombres. ¡Desgraciadamente!

Aventó la colilla al piso y la aplasto con su zapatilla. Un bocinazo la saco de sus pensamientos. Ino había llegado. Se subió rápidamente y se fueron de ahí con la firme promesa de olvidar la mala noche que pasaron hoy.

-.-.-.-

Tenten apretó las manos en el volante.

– Y decías que no…– vio a su marido salir del lugar con la camisa mal puesta y el cabello desordenado. – Imbécil, pero esta me la pagas.

Prendió su auto y siguió a la mujer con la que su marido la engañaba.

– Te vas a arrepentir – sus nudillos se volvieron blancos de tanto presión ejercida.

-.-.-.-

– ¡QUE NO! – Gritó Neji enojado – No tengo ninguna amante, Tenten.

Tenten sollozaba en la cama. Rin se había quedado en casa de su tío/abuelo y su tía Hinata.

A Neji ya no le provocaban nada las lágrimas de Tenten. No provocaban nada el torrente de lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa, pero si las de…Sakura. Gruño. Tenía problemas más graves con los que lidiar como para estar recordando la noche que fue y no fue. Hace dos semanas que pasó eso y seguía recordando sus pezones erectos contra su torso, sus imperceptibles sonidos al gemir y sus ojos…esos ojos color jade que lo incitaban a perderse en el pecado. Sus ojos eran, como ya lo había dicho antes, como un canto de Sirena que lo llamaban a perderse una y mil veces en su cuerpo.

Neji pasó su mano por su cabello y suspiro.

– Creo que lo mejor será el divorcio. – Tenten negó – Es lo mejor, esto no nos esta haciendo ningún bien.

Tenten sorbió por la nariz.

– Rin se queda conmigo – dijo como último recurso. Neji asintió.

– Tengo derecho a verla también ¿Sabes? – se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos – Me iré a un hotel, es obvio que tu te quedaras con la casa, mañana empiezo los tramites, será lo más rápido posible.

Y se fue.

Tenten grito contra la almohada cuando escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Corrió a su guardarropa y abrió el último cajón. Extrajo una carpeta y empezó a leer.

Nombre: Sakura Haruno

Edad: 18 años.

Padres: Divorciados…

Blablabla…

Eso no era lo que le interesaba a ella. Sonrió cuando encontró la dirección de ella. No había hecho uso de esa información porque Neji, ya no se había vuelto a ver con esa zorra, pero fuera o no su amante, ella tenía la culpa de que su matrimonio hubiera llegado a su fin. Ella le abrió los ojos a Neji, ¿Cómo? Fácil, Neji entendió que era demasiado joven para la vida que llevaba. En esa noche de sexo que tuvo con esa mocosa de 18 años, el se dio cuenta que aún tenía cosas por vivir, y eso no lo podría hacer si estaba casado; o bueno, así es como lo veía ella.

– Lee…– abrió su bata de baño y quedo completamente desnuda. – Estoy desnuda y lista para ti – acaricio su intimidad y gimió – Te espero…

Sonrió de lado.

Estúpido Neji, ¿Qué no sabe que se puede tener lo mejor de dos mundos? Ella, que era la esposa ideal y la madre perfecta, pero también era mujer y tenía necesidades. Necesidades que Neji, no cumplía.

– ¡Ahh! – gimió de nuevo al introducir dos de sus dedos en su intimidad.

Solo hay que saber guardar secretos…

-.-.-.-

_Se solicita niñera…_

– Es perfecto para ti, Frente.- Sakura asintió.

– Creo que si. – Sonrió – Aunque me quedaría algo lejos, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – Es en la zona de los ricos y estirados – hizo una mueca.

– ¡Con más razón! – Celebro – Solo será en el verano, y lo más seguro que paguen bien. Es más vamos ahorita mismo…

Sakura rió divertida, pero su amiga rubia tenía razón.

-.-.-.-

Habían pasado tres días desde que Neji se fue. Dos desde que puso ese anuncio en el periódico y ahora por fin luego de haber rechazado a 6 mujeres de diferentes edades, Sakura, estaba frente a ella.

– Mucho gusto…Soy Tenten Hyuga – Espero para ver alguna reacción por parte de ella al escuchar el apellido, pero nada. ¿Era verdad que no tenían nada que ver? ¿O era una excelente actriz? ¿Sabía acaso el nombre de Neji? Controlo el impulso de rodar los ojos y saltarle encima. Tal vez era tan fácil que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su marido. Porque si, aun era su marido.

– El gusto es mió, Sra. Hyuga – Sonrió sincera.

Tenten frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente planto una sonrisa en sus labios…

"_Hay que tener a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos…aun más"_

* * *

.

.

Y bien? Merezco review? *-*!, hahaha, Se que muchas aman el Neji x Tenten, pero ocupaba una perra para la historia xD, hahah Oh si, queridas amigas, odiaremos a Tenten en este fic x3!

Rin cosita, mi amor *-*!, jhajha, Rin, Kakashi y Obito, saldrán de pequeños... aaaw *-*!

Che Neji, no tubo acción por pen***sativo 88 -)

No sean tímidas y dejen Review T.T! Jhajha...

Espero les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

– ¡Vamos a festejar! – Grito Lee por sobre la música del lugar. Otra vez habían ido a aquel lugar donde conoció a…Sakura – ¡Ya eres soltero! – alzo su mano al aire festejando.

Neji río.

– ¡Por fin, firmo! – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Oficialmente desde el día de ayer, era un hombre libre. Rin se lo tomo bastante bien a pesar de su corta edad. Lo que a ella le preocupaba es que su papi no la quisiera, pero luego de repetirle unas veces que ese no era el problema ella dejo de llorar. Tenten solo los miro con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada.

– ¡Hey, Shikamaru! – El bartman llego con ellos – un trago para mi amigo, el más fuerte que tengas ¡Estamos festejando! – Lee frecuentaba bastante ese lugar por lo cual conocía al muchacho – ¡Ya se quito la soga del cuello! – los tres rieron.

Neji se sentó a un lado de su muy animado amigo. Parecía que Lee era el festeado aquí, se le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Neji se encogió de hombros. Lee era muy buen amigo, compartía sus alegrías al doble.

– Un momento – Shikamaru se giro a hablar con una chica rubia mientras preparaba bebidas. Neji la miro, se le hacia conocida. Hizo memoria y nada, entonces ella lo miro y frunció el ceño dándole la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado? Y la recordó…era la amiga de Sakura. – Aquí tienen. – Puso un shots frente a cada uno – Es tequila, ¿Tienen quien los lleve? – ambos se miraron.

– ¡Pediremos un taxi! – Lee iba con toda la intención de embriagarse esa noche.

Neji asintió. Agarro el limón le puso un poco de sal y se tomo de un solo trago el shot, rápidamente chupo el limón. Carraspeo un poco al sentir el sabor amargo del tequila, pero pidió otro. Lee hizo lo mismo a su lado.

– ¡Shika, otro! – Neji miro de reojo a la rubia con una piña colada en mano. ¿Estaría Sakura con ella? Y sin pensarlo, la empezó a buscar por el lugar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no. No miro su cabellera rosa por ningún lado.

Se encogió de hombros.

Si la veía, ¿Que? ¿Le hablaría como si nada? Río un poco. Sakura lo odiaba.

Frunció el ceño y se tomo sin pensar el tercer trago de tequila…sin limón, al natural para que raspe. El pensar en Sakura odiándolo no le gusto nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo. Tenten estaba ebria y ella solo asentía a lo que la madre de Rin decía.

– Pase 10 años de mi vida con él, ¿Para que? – sus palabras ya eran mas entendibles que hace una hora que llego tambaleándose por la puerta de entrada. Le hablo como alrededor de las 9 de la noche pidiendo que cuidara a Rin, que seria como tiempo extra. Ella acepto. Dos horas después Tenten, llego con zapatos en mano y diciendo que su esposo, o ex, en este caso, era un imbécil – Nunca te cases Sakura, los hombres solo buscan sexo y cuando se aburren, tan fácil como buscar por otra parte.

Sakura asintió suspirando. A este paso no podría alcanzar a Ino en el club.

– No esta en mis planes hacerlo aún, Sra. Hyuga – Tenten sollozo cubriendo su rostro. –Digo, Tenten – Corrigió. Ya no era más la Sra. Hyuga–… Usted es joven, puede no se, rehacer su vida…– Cuidar a su hija, quiso agregar. ¿Para que necesitaba niñera si estaba todo el día en casa? Sakura no tenía ni idea.

– No lo entiendes – Recargo su brazo sobre la barra de la cocina y poso su cabeza en la palma de su mano. – No es por eso que me fui a embriagar…– suspiro –… Mi marido o ex, me engañaba desde hace mucho… – Sakura negó. ¡Hombres! Su madre paso por algo similar cuando ella tenía cinco. Era problemas de ellos, pero aun se sentía mal por ella cuando iba a ver a su padre y su medio hermano, Kakashi. – ¡POR UNA MOCOSA! – Sakura se encogió en su lugar. Tenten la miraba raro. Los primeros días pensó que era lesbiana, Tenten, la miraba demasiado. Pero esta vez, la miraba como con rencor. Tenten cerró sus ojos e inclino su rostro a la derecha. Si miraba de nuevo a Sakura, seria capaz de saltarle encima. – ¿Tienes novio? – le pregunto de repente. – Te recomiendo que estudies el Kamasutra, o algo, los hombres piensan con la cabeza…y no precisamente la de arriba.

Sakura rió asintiendo.

– Lo tendré en cuenta cuando tenga algún novio – Tenten la miro achicando los ojos. En esta semana que tenía con Sakura en casa, siempre tiraba indirectas, pero Sakura, decía lo mismo, que no tenía ninguna relación.

– ¡Oh vamos! – río enderezándose. La miro a los ojos, tenía bonitos ojos, lo admitía. – ¿Alguna aventura por ahí? – movió sus cejas de arriba a bajo. Sakura se sonrojo – Estamos en confianza. – Se levanto por una botella de vino, agarro dos copas y las sirvió. Le tendió una a Sakura y alzo la suya al aire esperando a que, Sakura, tomara la suya. – Brinda conmigo…– Si la embriagaba tal vez soltara la lengua un poco.

Sakura dudo.

– Estoy trabajando…– Tenten río.

– Solo será una

Sakura suspiro y alzo la copa al aire, brindando con… Tenten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– ¡¿Cómo que no vendrás, Sakura?! – Ino grito. Neji que estaba cerca de ella intento escuchar un poco más – ¿Estas ebria? – Neji frunció el ceño. Se inclino un poco más a ella para escuchar mejor. Ino negó – Esta bien, le diré a Shikamaru que me lleve cuando salga – le grito. – Pídele que te deje dormir ahí por esta noche, pero por amor de dios, no vayas a salir en tu estado de esa casa. – y colgó. Ino suspiro negando y se giro, topándose con Neji de frente – Con permiso – dijo ignorándolo.

– ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Ino levanto sus cejas. – Se bien quien eres, así que ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto arrogante.

– Con mejor compañía que la tuya, claro esta – Sonrío dándole la espalda.

Sakura lo había hecho de nuevo, se había ido con un tipo…

– ¡Arrg! – gruño apretando los puños. Se tomo el trago de golpe. Al paso que iba terminaría más ebrio que Lee, pero por alguna razón, no le gusto la imagen de Sakura con otro. Tal vez, porque ella era mejor que una noche de sexo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba todo borroso y su cabeza daba vueltas, pero ella seguía tomando más del vino en su mano. A veces desearía tener la resistencia de su madre para el alcohol.

– ¡Sakura! – le grito Tenten, riendo por algo. Sakura la miro confundida. – Te pregunte que si alguna vez has hecho el 69…– Sakura rió histéricamente, hasta unas lágrimas se le salieron de sus ojos.

– ¡No! – siguió riendo. – Nunca he ido mas haya de segunda base…– dijo como si nada. Tenten abrió los ojos como platos, Sakura rió al ver su rostro. – No es que no lo haya intentado, pero no se, los hombres como que no me ven follable – frunció el ceño y le arrebato la botella a Tenten de las manos. – Los hombres son unos malditos – siguió llenando la copa. – ¡Dos me rechazaron el mismo día! – No sabía si reír o llorar.

Tenten la miro. ¿Era verdad?

– ¿Eres…virgen? – Pregunto temiendo la respuesta. Ella había visto como Neji la llevo a ese lugar, y no precisamente a platicar. Sakura asintió vigorosamente. – ¿Pero como? Eres bonita… – Sakura se sonrojo. ¿Sería verdad sus sospechas? ¿Tenten era lesbiana? O tal vez estaban demasiado ebrias que decían lo primero que se les venia a la mente. – Como esta eso de que dos te rechazaron el mismo día.

Sakura miro su copa vacía, estaba apunto de rellenarla cuando escucho la pregunta. Hizo la copa a un lado y tomo directo de la botella.

– Fue hace como casi un mes…– empezó. Tenten saco cuentas mentalmente y en efecto, podría ser el día que siguió a Neji. – Había un chico, que me gusta desde que soy pequeña, pero el no me hace caso, Ino dice que los hombres nunca rechazan tener sexo – rió sin humor – Pero bueno, al parecer el si, me dijo algo así como "Eres una niña aparentando ser mujer" – dijo haciendo voz de hombre. Tenten asintió – Me fui a un club para demostrarme a mi misma que ya no soy una niña – rió – El tipo estaba para comerse, alto cabello largo y castaño…– Tenten jadeo. Sin duda hablaba de Neji. – Ino me dijo que probara suerte con él, me acerque con un pretexto a él, y me fui – se sonrojo. – Bailamos un poco, y me invito a otro lugar…– Tenten enterró sus uñas en sus piernas desnudas. Estaba apunto de oír la infidelidad de su marido. – Pero cuando la cosa paso a mayores, el dijo "No", me dijo cosas muy feas, – negó – Según él me ayudaba diciéndome esas cosas, pero no, de promiscua no me bajo – otro trago a la botella. – Aunque ahora agradezco no haberle entregado mi virginidad a un estúpido que solo sabia su nombre.

Tenten trataba de procesar la información. ¿Neji y Sakura…? ¿No? ¡Oh mierda!

Miro a Sakura recargar su cabeza sobre la encimera. De todas maneras, Neji nunca había tenido tan firme su decisión de divorcio hasta que conoció a Sakura, para ella, Sakura, tenía la culpa de todo.

Sakura poco a poco cerraba sus ojos. Tenten miro la hora, era bastante tarde. Agarro a Sakura por debajo de sus hombros y como pudo la llevo al sofá. La dejo caer y Sakura rápidamente se durmió.

Suspiro.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Para que quería Sakura ahí? ¿Como le haría daño? Sonrió de lado. Recordó las palabras de ella y como Neji la rechazo. Neji era muy correcto, tal vez por eso fue. En ese tiempo, ellos seguían casados. Le diría tantas cosas sobre Neji, le diría que el buscaba compañía siempre que podía, que nunca dejaba ir a ninguna mujer que miraba en algún lugar de mala muerte, entonces cuando ellos mirasen otra vez, porque en algún momento pasaría, Sakura, pensara que fue muy poca cosa para el infiel de Neji Hyuga.

Sonrío de lado.

Se hinco a un lado de Sakura y aparto el cabello de su frente.

– Duerme bien, dulce niña –.Y beso su frente.

Lo sentía por Sakura, pero alguien tenía que pagar y, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo ella y, Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y dolor en su cuello. Se enderezo poco a poco y su mundo, literalmente, dio vueltas.

– ¡Wow! – Escucho que dijeron – Despacio…– la ayudaron a levantarse. Agarro su cabeza con su mano libre y frunció los labios. – Será mejor que tomes una ducha –Sakura asintió – De seguro tengo algo que te quede.

– Traigo… – eso sonó como un graznido. Llevo su mano a su garganta y carraspeo – Traigo algo de ropa en mi bolso.

– Oh bien – la guió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto principal – Toma una ducha, y luego baja por algo de café – Sakura vio la sonrisa de Tenten y asintió – Dejare tu bolso en la cama para cuando salgas, siéntete libre de usar lo que quieras, después de todo fue mi culpa que terminaras así – Soltó una carcajada que hizo que Sakura, se achicara en su lugar – Lo siento…– negó con una sonrisa – Recuerdo cuando era una _niña _que no soportaba el alcohol, cuando crezcas se te pasara…– Sakura solo asentía – Bien, bien ¿Estarás bien si te suelto? – La soltó y camino a la puerta.

– ¿Tenten? – Se giro a ver a Sakura – Gracias…– y le sonrió sinceramente, como siempre lo hacía. Tenten trato de sonreírle igual y se giro.

Sakura juro que no lo volvería a hacer. El dolor en su cabeza era demasiado fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten miro por quinta vez a Sakura.

– No entiendo como es que sigues virgen… – Sakura se sonrojo. Tenten palmeo su hombro. – Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a salir ayer, de saberlo no te hubiera retenido con mis problemas. – Sakura negó restándole importancia.

Sakura llevaba un vestido verde ajustado hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, al verla, Tenten, pregunto el porque de su ropa. Sakura le contó sus planes de ayer, y que el vestido era para cambiarse y reunirse con su amiga Ino, en el club.

– Me la pase bien…– sonrío Sakura, tomando de su café. – MI cabeza por lo menos ya no se queja.

Tenten le sonrió.

Sakura termino su café y se puso de pie.

– Creo que es hora de que me vaya – era medio día. – Te veo el lunes, Tenten.

Ella asintió con la taza en sus manos.

– Que te vaya bien, Sakura.

Agarro su bolso del sofá y salio.

Camino distraída por la calle. Las casas ahí eran algo grandes, por lo cuál solo había unas cuantas casas por el lugar.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – Sakura brinco y se giro a ver quien la llamaba.

– Obito-kun – revolvió sus cabellos negros y alzo la vista para saludar al padre del niño, pero no, no era Itachi, era su hermano…– ¿Sasuke? – pregunto confundida.

– El tío Sasuke, me llevara al parque. – Dijo Obito emocionado. – ¿Quieres ir? – el pequeño de 12 años daba saltos en su lugar. Sakura negó incomoda.

– Tengo que ir a casa, me quede toda la noche en casa de Rin… – Obito se sonrojo y ajusto sus googles en su cabeza. Sakura rió enternecida –… Otro día, ¿Si? – Obito asintió. – Que te la pases bien – revolvió sus cabellos y miro a Sasuke – Hasta luego, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

– ¿Conseguiste trabajo aquí para espiarme? – Sakura resoplo.

– No sabía que tu hermano vivía por aquí hasta que mire a Obito jugando con Rin una tarde. – Se encogió de hombros – Ya no eres tan importante en mi vida, Sasuke

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

– ¡Que se la pasen bien! – y se fue de ahí, casi corriendo.

Giro en la esquina y se recargo en la pared. Llevo una mano a su pecho y contó hasta tres para calmarse un poco. Se sintió también al decirle eso a Sasuke, y era verdad, Sasuke, solo fue como un capricho de niña pequeña. Era más costumbre que otra cosa, se acostumbro a la idea de Sasuke como su amor. Las palabras de él la despertaron, dolieron, pero era verdad. Así que, ya no era una niña, y los sentimientos o costumbres de años pasados se fueron. Adiós, Sasuke.

Camino con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba de mejor humor.

– ¿Sakura? – preguntaron desde dentro de un auto. Giro lentamente la cabeza, y vio unos cabellos castaños largos. Negó rápidamente y siguió caminando. Escucho la puerta del auto cuando se cerró y se tenso. Camino más rápido. – Sakura, soy Neji…– rozo ligeramente sus dedos con su codo al intentar detenerla.

– ¡Lo se! – Dijo ella sin verlo.

– ¿Sabías que todos los hombres aquí son casados? – Sakura se paro en seco y se giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo se – se cruzo de brazos – Y creo saber por donde vas, así que mejor ahórrate tus "buenas" – ironizo. – palabras.

Neji la miro de arriba abajo, y lo lamentaba, se miraba muy bien. Imagino a Sakura, quitándose ese vestido para algún viejo libidinoso de por ahí y apretó los puños.

– ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti misma? – froto sus sienes. – No necesitas ir acostándote con todo mundo para sentirte hermosa. Lo eres…eres hermosa – Sakura lejos de sentirse alagada por eso, se enfureció.

– ¡Eres tan imbécil! ¡Yo solo estaba trabajando! – Neji arqueo sus cejas y la recorrió con la vista nuevamente.

– Así que ese es tu trabajo…– su ceño se frunció – ¿Cuánto pensabas cobrarme? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Sakura jadeo y retrocedió.

– Trabajo de niñera con la Sra…– negó. No le debía explicaciones a Neji-… ¿Sabes? Piensa lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas solo eres una persona que no tiene importancia en mi vida, a la cuál conocí por un error y que por supuesto no pienso volver a ver. Si me disculpas…– giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar. Mordía su labio para no soltar los sollozos de su garganta.

Neji miro su andar, algo tambaleante y gruño. Apretó su puño y lo impacto en la pared. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hiciera Sakura? ¿Por qué quería cuidar de ella? Pero sobre todo… ¿Por qué tenía esas inmensas ganas de abrazarla?

Gruño de nuevo.

Acomodo sus largos cabellos castaños y cuadro los hombros.

– Tengo que dejar de pensar en Sakura, como ella dijo, yo tampoco pienso volver a verla.

* * *

.

.

.

Tenten es una perra :O!,

JHAJHAJHA!,

Merezco review a pesar de lo que tarde :$?

No sean maalas T.T


End file.
